The Three Little Wolves
by Black-Blooded-Wolf-Demon
Summary: A Poem I Wrote For English, Heaps Of People Liked It. So I Posted It On Here For People To Have A LookSee. [One Shot]


**The Three Little Wolves**

**By Christina Steenstrup 10.1**

Once Upon A Time – With ears on their head- Three little wolves were happy, until their mother said

"You three are eating me out of house and home, get out! Make your own lives and leave me alone!"

So the little wolves ran, ran for their lives While their mother chased them with very sharp knives

The cubs reached the forest tired and sore, their paws were aching they couldn't run anymore.

They decided to set up camp for the night, little did they know- something wasn't right.

In the middle of the night when it was nice and dark; there was a snap of a twig and a creak of some bark.

A fat pig spied them from behind a tree, he cackled to himself

"He he he…"

Morning arose, nice and sunny with no signs that anything was going funny.

The wolves decided amongst themselves, the woods were nice they'd live happy as elves.

The silliest wolf made up his mind very quick; he'd build a house and make it of sticks!

The not so silly wolf that was slightly clever shook his head till his ears flapped and said

"Never! That wouldn't hold up in the rain you need more. My house'll be great; I'll make it of straw!"

The smartest wolf stared and stared while the silly wolf stood and glared.

The smart, brainy wolf thought in his head, opened his mouth then he said

"You total morons! Straw and sticks! Mine is MUCH better, even better than bricks"

The silly wolf began to say,

"What is it smarty-pants? Tell us- HEY!"

Little wolf silly was stopped in mid sentence; smart wolf was poking him to wreak his vengeance.

"Good question dear brother, very good indeed" the smart wolf said then told them what he'd need

"Please get me some metal, plenty of plaster concrete and sand- for I am your master!"

The other brothers rolled their eyes and followed their instructions, brought it back to smart wolf and watched the constructions

With a boom and a bang and a clunk and a clang, he managed to build it all in a

"Dang!" the little wolf cursed.

He'd hammered his paw and OH how it hurt!

Smarts wolf's brothers sniggered, they were having fun. And a few hours later, smart wolf was done!

"May I present fort wolfie said smart wolf with a grin "I have some tea boiling, won't you come in?"

The house was HUGE as big as a mountain! There was even an entrance hall with its own little fountain.

Outside the pig watched with fascination and recalled the time he had escaped becoming bacon.

You see this was the pig who had owned a straw estate had it blown down by a wolf and he was now irate.

A nice pile of sausages this piggy was not, he was going to kill the wolves and let their carcasses rot.

At long last the sun began to set on the forest edge; the darkness began to creep up, starting with a hedge.

The wolves opened the door and were about to go home, when silly wolf's ears pricked up as he heard a groan.

"Hark! What's that noise coming from afar? Look it's a pig and he's coming to- AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Big piggy had thrown an axe at his head, it hit poor silly wolfie and he fell down- dead.

The pig shot the others a nasty grin "One down, two to go then I win!"

The wolves were off running the pig gave a start; he couldn't run it was bad for his heart.

Lucky for the wolves they came across silly's house "Come Out!" the pig called "you're acting like a mouse!"

The wolves shook their heads and said

"Nuh uh!"

Said pig "Fine I'll come and get you, Ha ha ha!"

Pig jumped up and down 'till the earth began to shake, the bloody beast was causing an earthquake!

"Ahhhh!" yelled the wolves as the house fell down around them

They zoomed out the back door and in to the next house, pig found them.

Pig Said "Did you honestly think that that trick would work? Stop running around! You make me look like a jerk!"

The wolves quivered and shivered in their house of straw, pig rolled his eyes and opened the door.

The wolves screamed and ran though the wall to smart wolfie's place; at least in there it seemed pretty safe.

Pig called

"Come out little wolfies, let me in! Your father ate my brothers and blew my house in!"

"No way!" Said the wolves "that's so unfair! Go avenge your brothers somewhere else, dad lives over there!"

The pig jogged to town past a police station, he was caught in an ambush and he screamed for salvation.

Pig was charged for murder and destruction of the wood, he got a life sentence for the destruction part and I say- Good!

As for the murder he got off scott free, so I now finish this story with the words, End The.


End file.
